1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette for the VHS system used in a VHS type video tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates the conventional magnetic tape cassette wherein reels (4), (5) for winding a magnetic tape (3) are held inside the casing assembly formed by an upper half casing (1) and a lower half casing (2) and tape guides (6), (7) and (8) for guiding the magnetic tape (3) and a tape pad (9) are provided in the running passage of the magnetic tape between the reels (4), (5) in front of the casing assembly so that the magnetic tape (3) runs between the reels (4), (5) while it is successively brought into contact with these parts (6) to (9). The front portion of the casing assembly is a running area for the magnetic tape and is covered by a guard panel (10) which is pivotally supported by the upper half casing so as to be capable of opening and closing.
The guard panel (10) is used to protect the magnetic tape (3) and is normally closed by a locking means (not shown) to cover the magnetic tape (3) running in front of the casing assembly. The guard panel is, however, turned toward the upper half casing (1) by the releasing of the locking means when the casing assembly is mounted on a video deck so that the running area for the magnetic tape (3) in front of the casing assembly is exposed. Thus, the guard panel is pivotally supported to be capable of opening and closing.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the upper half casing (1) and the guard panel (10) in the disassembled state. A pair of projecting support arms (11), (12) are formed at both ends of the guard panel (10) and fitting pins (13), (14) projecting toward the inside of the guard panel are respectively formed on each support arm (11) or (12) at the corresponding position. On the other hand, a pair of holes (16), (16) are respectively formed in each flat stepped portion (15) provided in each front side surface of the upper half casing (1).
The fitting of the guard panel (10) into the upper half casing (1) is carried out by loosely fitting the pin (14) into the hole (16) formed in the flat portion (15) of the upper half casing (1) after a coil spring (17) is mounted on the pin (13). However, since the hole is formed in the flat portion (15), the pin (14) is apt to move freely on the flat portion (15). Thus, it is difficult to guide quickly and smoothly the pin (14) into the hole (16). It takes much time to fit the guard panel (10) to the upper half casing (1).